


Husband and Wife

by d_kindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_kindaeyo/pseuds/d_kindaeyo
Summary: Where Jiwon and Junhoe loved to role play as husband and wife since kids.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 39
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jornies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jornies).



> This fic has been 4 months in my drive. So here you go! Hope you guys enjoy this fic a lot! Thanks a lot to @kimjunhoe for helping me with this fic! Love ya!

"Junhoe ya, you look beautiful with that flower," said little Jiwon. Junhoe has his big gummy smile plastered all over his face and replied, "Thank you, Jiwonnie~". "You look so handsome with that leaf too" as Junhoe pointed to the leafy crown on Jiwon's head and Jiwon standing proud with that compliments, and he kissed Junhoe's top. 

Little Junhoe, shocked by his action but still showed his gummy smiles and asked "Why did you kiss me? It's only big people doing it like mom and dad". Little Jiwon kneeling in front of Junhoe and caressed his cheeks by saying "Because I like you. We can kiss too. We can do it like mom and dad too." said innocent little Jiwon. "But we're not allowed to. Mom and dad said only big people can do it. They said we need to be husband and wife then we can kiss" said pouting little Junhoe. "Then I can be husband, and you be the wife. You're beautiful like mom, so you be the wife, and I'll be the husband because I'm strong like dad. Deal?" asked little Jiwon. "Deal" agreed little Junhoe with his big gummy smile all over his face. 

"Come, let's go home. We need to tell our mom and dad about this". Jiwon offered his hand to Junhoe and Junhoe take it. They both held hands and smiles all over their faces on their way back home. 

"Mom, Dad, we're home" yelled Jiwon inside his house. "Oh! Both of you are back already" said Mrs Kim towards both. "Aigo ya, you look so cute with that flower crown Junhoe ya~", Junhoe blushing and muttered a shy thank you towards Mrs Kim. "Mom, we both are husband and wife already!" uttered excited little Jiwon to his mom. "Ah, really? Who is the husband and the wife?" asked Mrs Kim while holding both of Jiwon and Junhoe hands leading to kitchen. "I'm the husband because I'm strong and Junhoe be the wife since he's beautiful" Jiwon mumbled the words, but luckily Mrs. Kim understood her son. "No wonder you have such beautiful crown, Junhoe ya~ who did it for you?" asked Mrs Kim again while holding them both and ushered them to sit at the dinner table. 

Mrs Kim continued to make a meal for both, it's her daily routine since Jiwon and Junhoe are friends. "Jiwonnie make it for me, and I make him the leafy crown to match it with my flower crown", grin little Junhoe. Jiwon pats his head and hold Junhoe's hands. Junhoe just let him be and divert his attention to Mrs. Kim. "What are you cooking for us, aunty?" Mrs Kim replied, "Ey, you should call me mom since you're the wife". Little Junhoe blushing and muttered a shy "Okay, mom" while lowering his head. 

Jiwon giggled watching Junhoe's reaction and said: "You're cute~" towards Junhoe. Junhoe hit Jiwon's arm playfully and crossed his arms pretending he's sulking. "Aigo, Jiwonnie's wife, is sulking already? Jiwon ya, it's not good to make the wife sulks. Go and persuade him", Mrs Kim managed to say while busy prepared the meals for the boys. "Junhoe ya~ I'm sorry. Don't sulk please", Jiwon managed to utter with his sweet voice and reaching out to Junhoe. Junhoe pouted for a while but reached out for Jiwon as he couldn't resist his cuteness. "Okay, Jiwonnie, I won't sulk anymore". "Good, now hug each other, and we can start to eat. I'm done with the meals already. Quick, hugs" Mrs. Kim's orders. Both hugged, and they prayed before starting to eat. 

"Go and send Junhoe home before it's too late. I don't want my in-laws to get angry with my precious Junhoe. Plus, it's only day one" Mrs Kim smiled after that. Little Junhoe asked "What is in-laws, aunty? Um, I mean mom", Junhoe suddenly muttered in his low voice because he's still shy about it. Mrs Kim smile and kneeling down caressed his cheeks, "In-laws are for both sides of husband and wife parents which consists their son or daughter are married to each other. In-laws connections are essential for them to bless the marriage" explained Mrs Kim. Both of Jiwon and Junhoe's mouths formed an O shape while nodding their heads. "What is marriage then, mom?" asked little Jiwon. The three of them proceed to sit on the couch while waiting for Mrs. Kim to answer their questions. 

"Marriage is where both people are in love with each other and ties a bond which can't be broken once they're married. Like mom and dad", both listening with much interest and their faces show how focus they are. "Are we married, mom? Because Junhoe is my wife, and I'm his husband. Am I?" curious little Jiwon asking nonstop. "No, you're not. But I'll be glad to witness your marriage" giggled Mrs Kim and cherished both of them with her loves. 

"Can we marry now, mom?" little Junhoe suddenly asked with confidence and that shocked Jiwon and Mrs Kim. Both giggled by Junhoe's question, and Junhoe started to sulk again by saying "I'm just asking and that is not funny" with his cute little pout. "Of course, Junhoe ya~ but can I ask why you want to marry Jiwonnie?" asked Mrs Kim. "Because I like him. I don't want to marry others. I don't know anyone else besides Jiwonnie. Can I marry him now, mom?", answered innocent little Junhoe. "I like you too! Yes, we can marry now" answered excited little Jiwon with grin plastered so big on his face. "Sure, my precious sons. Now please say 'I, say your name, promise to take you as my lovely husband from this day forward, to love and cherish you my whole life, till death do us part' to each other while holding both hands", asked Mrs Kim. 

"I, Kim Jiwon, promise to take you as my lovely husband from this day forward, to love and cherish you my whole life, till death do us part", Jiwon managed to say the whole sentence. Junhoe replied, "I, Koo Junhoe, promise to take you as my lovely husband from this day forward, to love and cherish you my whole life, till death do us part" stumbling with his words. 

"With power that has been given to me, I declare you as husbands. You may kiss your husband now" uttered Mrs. Kim after they exchanged vows. Jiwon kiss Junhoe's forehead and Junhoe kiss Jiwon's forehead. Both grinning widely while witnessed by Mrs. Kim. 

"Now both of you're married. Send Junhoe home now Jiwon ah~" Mrs Kim managed to remind Jiwon about it. Jiwon started to stand up and offered his hands to Junhoe, "Let's go home now. I don't want your mom and dad get angry with my wife ya~" teased Jiwon. Junhoe are all red now with his cute little pout but still reaching out to take Jiwon's hands and stand up. "I regret married to you,'' uttered shy Junhoe. Jiwon ignored because he knows the younger didn't mean it. Instead, he holds Junhoe's hands tightly and started to walk out of the home to send the young one back. Junhoe bows and said his goodbye to his in-law. Mrs. Kim bowed again. 

"We need to tell your mom and dad about our marriage wife, ya~," said little Jiwon. Junhoe replied "Don't call me that. I'm shy." "But you loved it,'' Jiwon's forehead creased, and his eyebrows are almost merged. "I do, but I'm afraid that if other people will mock me about it if they knew" pouted Junhoe. "It's okay. I'll be there for you if they dare to. I'll kick their ass if they mock you, wife ya~", Jiwon said and kissed their tangled hands. "Alright, Jiwonnie. Promise to never leave me?" asked little Junhoe. "Promise", said little Jiwon.


	2. Chapter 2

20 years later 

Jiwon was awakened by the intense rays shining through his curtains. He groaned and turned his face away from the morning light and started to cry again. He misses Junhoe so much. What happened to Junhoe? 

10 years ago 

Jiwon and Junhoe are the deadliest couple in high school. Everyone knows of them, and no one dares to touch them. During Junhoe's junior year, some too many people tried to bully and take advantage of his kindness. Jiwon found out and started to hunt them one by one to teach them a lesson. There's once where Jiwon soaked a boy's head into the toilet bowl because he found out that the boy asked Junhoe to do his school works. The boy never showed his face towards Jiwon and Junhoe after that. Then one day, he saw a boy trapped Junhoe in a corner and saw Junhoe panicked to find a way out of the boy because the boy blocked his way, obviously trying to flirt but with much more forceful way. He then right away bolted to the boy and grabbed him by the collar with punches swinging directly to the boy's face and stomach. Junhoe shocked and started to tear Jiwon away from the boy. He doesn't know Jiwon would pass by that way at that time. Jiwon only intention was to protect Junhoe. His love, his wife. One day, Junhoe found out about it and confronted Jiwon. Jiwon just took the blame and tried to soothe Junhoe. He managed to cool Junhoe down by holding his hands while he explained to him. He walked closer and embraced Junhoe with his warm hugs. Since then, Junhoe was no longer the victim of the bullies because he got Jiwon sticking by his side, wherever Junhoe goes. 

"Junhoe ya~ I got the offer letter from the university in Virginia", Jiwon sounded thrilled while telling his wife about it. "Really? Omg I'm so happy for you, husband ya~" said Junhoe unconsciously. Jiwon dumbstruck by the word 'husband' in Junhoe's sentence and start to tease the younger. "Aigo ya~ I have a heart attack. My wife just called my husband. Ouch ouch", holding his hands towards his heart and pretends to die. Junhoe blushing like crazy right because he rarely address Jiwon as his husband ever since they've entered high school. Junhoe slaps his hands playfully while he muttered softly "I can call you husband too. I know I rarely used it. We are married. Remember?". "Of course, I remember my beautiful wife," said Jiwon while kissing Junhoe's forehead. "I like you a lot. No, I love you my wife Junhoe ya~" uttered Junhoe while caressing Junhoe's fingers. Junhoe froze hearing the 'love' word but will never hesitate to reply Jiwon with an "I love you too" because deep down he really loves Jiwon since their first role-play as husband and wife. 

"But you'll be away from me. I'll be missing you. We can't see each other like this again." Junhoe felt devastated whenever he thinks about the offer letter again. Junhoe's happiness lies with Jiwon, but the cost of this would mean they be separated for a few years. This is too heavy for them since they're in love and married to each other. "I'll promise to wait for you. No matter how far we are. I'm not going to find anyone else to replace you here. Promise", Jiwon assured Junhoe. Junhoe smile happily after hearing those words. "I will mark that in my mind,'' said Junhoe. 

Present

"Hyung ah~ wake up! Look at the time! Are you planning to wake up after the sun sets?" said Donghyuk. Donghyuk became Jiwon's best friend back in Virginia. Now, both are back in Seoul, and Donghyuk lives together with Jiwon's family as a tenant in their spare bedroom. Jiwon stayed still in bed. Not moving an inch. Tears again running down his eyes. 

10 years ago 

Not a day passes without them religiously calling each other for updates during their years apart. That was the only way for them to stay in touch. Jiwon talked about how tremendous yet difficult things was in university and how he hopes that Junhoe will be offered to study in the same university as him. Junhoe nevertheless talked about his experiences in high school as a senior and how both of their parents missed Jiwon. 

That day, Jiwon tried calling Junhoe's landline countless of times, but every single call was diverted to voicemail. Jiwon got curious and called his home instead, and Mrs. Kim answered. "Mom, it's me, Jiwon," said Jiwon through the phone. "Oh Jiwon, why are you calling here? Aren't you supposed to call Junhoe?" Mrs. Kim got curious and asked Jiwon about it. "I've called many times, but every single call goes directly to voicemail. Is Junhoe there? I mean, can you please check for me if Junhoe is home, mom?", plead Jiwon. 

"Jiwonnie, I'm sorry. I thought he would have informed you by now, but Junhoe and his family just took off from Seoul this morning. Mrs. Koo managed to inform me last minute that they'll be moving to Japan due to Mr. Koo's works. I guess Junhoe didn't manage to inform you beforehand because they moved in such a hurry," explained Mrs Kim. 

Mr Koo was the CEO of the company and was urgently needed to oversee the Japan branch. The office of Japan was in some big troubles. Mr Koo didn't plan to hastily move to Japan that day. He did not want to rush his family, but things are not going his way. With a heavy heart, Mr Koo woke them up early that day to pack and told his family about their move to Japan that morning. He tried so hard to not break everyone's feelings, especially Junhoe; because he knows how much his son was attached to Seoul and of course Jiwon's family. Junhoe didn't manage to meet his in-laws who make him sad, but most importantly he can't even tell Jiwon about it since he was in a hurry and his dumb ass doesn't even memorised neither Jiwon's landline nor Jiwon's family number to contact them. This makes him cried even more in the flight to think how pathetic his life is. 

Jiwon felt his heart broke into pieces when he heard it. He only listened to the buzzing sounds while processing the information that his mom just passed to him. Mrs Kim brought him back to reality with her high pitch voice, asking if Jiwon was digesting the news well. "I'll be fine mom. I just need a while to process this whole thing. I'll call you again. Thanks, mom and I love you. I love you so much," with that, Jiwon ends the call. He cried so much that night. 

Junhoe was as devastated as Jiwon. Heartbroken and sad because he needs to leave Seoul, his friends, memories and most importantly, his beloved in-laws. He always goes to Jiwon's home to accompany Mrs. Kim to do household chores and learn how to cook Jiwon's favourite dishes; so that he can prepare for Jiwon when Jiwon returns to his arms. He'll also help Mr Kim to do some carpentry work, either in fixing the furniture or helping in-store to move the loads for the carpentry work. He'll gladly bring his parents to visit his in-laws from time to time, if his parents are not so occupied with work. His parents indeed feel very proud and thankful to Kim's family for teaching their only son manners and helping him to be independent when they're not around. Junhoe's parents are both running their own businesses and are rarely at home. Whenever they are not working, they put in effort to take some time for Junhoe, to talk to him and spends their time with him. Junhoe got used to the loneliness and marrying Jiwon makes him feels peaceful. At ease. The sense of belonging. With the Kims' over pouring love towards him, it makes Junhoe fall in love with them more. 

That was why when the day that he and his family needed to move to Japan suddenly, he felt like his world was broken apart. He always cried since the news was delivered to him and begged to his father to allow him to stay with Jiwon's parents. Mr. Koo firmly said no. Mr Koo refuses to burden the Kims, and he needs to continue his study in Japan. Plus, his father told that Junhoe will take over the business someday and Mr Koo needs Junhoe by his side to learn about the company. Junhoe obeyed his father because Jiwon always remind him to follow his parents, and he did. 

During the flight to Japan, Junhoe cried and muttered a soft apology to Jiwon and prayed that Jiwon would hear him. Junhoe's eyes got puffy the whole journey to their new home in Japan. He feels exhausted. He needs to take a break. Once they got home, his father told him where his room was, and he directly goes inside it. He didn't mind about changing clothes or take a shower anymore. He just needs some rest, and so he does. He falls asleep immediately with his puffy eyes and dirty clothes. 

Since then, they lost contact because Jiwon only knows his home's phone number in Seoul. They missed each other every day and prayed to God to always protect each other every day. 

Present

I wonder how he is right now, thinks Jiwon. Jiwon finally got up from his bed for a shower. Donghyuk just glanced through his Hyung actions and continue to clean the room. 

After the shower, Jiwon went down and directly to the kitchen. "What is for lunch?" asked Jiwon. Mrs Kim still with her usual lovely smiles and replied to Jiwon "Your favourite kimchi stew, Jiwon ah~". "It looks delicious omo I'm hungry already" uttered Jiwon. Jiwon sits at the dinner table, immediately join his family and Donghyuk to share a meal together. They ate deliciously with Donghyuk trying to bring up the moods, and they laughed happily hearing Donghyuk's stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I hope it does fulfilled your expectation^^ a bit angst right? yup, I'm trying to apply the fluffy and angst mode because of @kimjunhoe hahahaha~ sent me kudos and reply to help me improve more in the future! thanks my dear Jornies~


	3. Chapter 3

Junhoe finally breathe in the fresh air once he landed in Seoul. He's back. "Finally~", sighed Junhoe with a smile plastered on his face. His excitement to return to Seoul was overwhelming him, and the thought of reuniting with Jiwon was… a bit too much for him. Then reality kicks in. He realises Jiwon should still be in Virginia, building a life after his studies. He silently prays for Jiwon wellbeing, and he just wishes Jiwon is happy doing what he loves the most. Of course, he missed his in-laws too. He bought some takeaways on his way back home so he could enjoy them with his in-laws later. 

Junhoe is standing at Kim's front door. What should be a familiar sight was now something unrecognisable. The house has been remodelled while since he left this neighbourhood. He smiles once he saw the marks that both he and Jiwon did during their old days at the wood fence in Mrs. Kim's small garden. Such a welcoming sight to take him home. His heart beats loudly in his chest, and he definitely missed all of them so much. 

So, he knocks the door thrice before someone answered the door. "Coming!" someone shouts from behind the door. 

His smile faded once he saw a stranger opening the door. "Yes, how may I help you?" asked the stranger with his beautiful smile. Junhoe immediately thought of his manner and smiles back while asking "Is the Kim family still here?". His heart thumps achingly, and he clenched the plastic bags filled with takeaways tightly. 

"Yes, they're still living here. Come in. I'll call Mr and Mrs Kim for you" asked Donghyuk while he ushered Junhoe to sit and wait on the couch. Junhoe complied. He waits for another second before he's greeted by his in-laws lovingly. They hugged tightly while exchanging 'I miss you' among themselves. Mrs Kim broke the hug and caressed Junhoe's face like he's the gems of her life. "How have you been Junhoe ya~ we all miss you and your family so much. How are my in-laws there?" asked Mrs Kim with her teary eyes. Junhoe managed to wipe his tears and answered Mrs Kim "I'm fine mom, and they're fine too. They missed both of you too. Very much." Donghyuk puzzled by the family actions and just stayed standing there observe them. 

"Um, mom, who is that?" asked Junhoe while his mouth pointing towards Donghyuk. Donghyuk still has his sweet smiles on his face. "Oh, that is Donghyuk. Jiwon's friend from Virginia," uttered Mrs. Kim, still holding Junhoe's hands tightly. Mr Kim, on the other hand, try to take the takeaways plastic bags away from Junhoe. Junhoe just let him be. "These looks delicious. Are you hungry, son?" asked Mr. Kim to Junhoe. Junhoe nodded. "Hi, I'm Kim Donghyuk. Jiwon hyung friend from Virginia. We studied at the same university, and we had the same major. Nice to meet you." said Donghyuk while offered his handshake. Junhoe took it and replied "Koo Junhoe, Jiwon's husband and nice to meet you too". Junhoe didn't know why he is like that. Maybe he feels threatened by Donghyuk's sweet, dangerous smile that can drive people crazy. Mr and Mrs Kim just smiled upon hearing Junhoe's statement. "It's been a while that someone claims our son as their husband. Ah, it feels good to hear it right now. Am I right, Junhoe ya?" said Mr. Kim. Junhoe just realised what he did, and he blushed like crazy and can only nod to Mr Kim questions. "Don't worry, I won't take Jiwon hyung from you. Plus, both of you are 'married', and I didn't need to hear that every time from Jiwon hyung's mouth and yours too. Sorry if I look like a threat to you." muttered Donghyuk with his soft sweet voice. That innocent remark stung him, and Junhoe's cheek resembled a red tomato. Junhoe apologised and asked of Donghyuk to disregard his insecurities. They all laughed and make their way into the kitchen. 

While munching on the tteokbokki bought by Junhoe, he asked "Where is Jiwon? Does he still live in Virginia?" The three of them just smiled and shook their heads. They can't believe that Junhoe is still this oblivious. Junhoe muttered another "Why? Did I say something wrong?" He's now all anxious, and he stopped munching the tteokbokki a while ago. "No. Don't get it wrong, my beautiful son in law. Jiwon was living in Seoul 5 years ago, and both of Jiwon and Donghyuk runs a company together here in Seoul. They're really popular seeing how much kids recognised them when we were shopping last time" said Mrs Kim while soothing Junhoe and feed him the tteokbokki. Junhoe automatically opens his mouth and eat it. 

"Yeah, that's true man. Don't get it wrong. We both are partners, and I've been with him since the start, so I think we're cool man. Aren't we?" blurted Donghyuk. "Yeah, we're cool" uttered Junhoe. "What company are you both handling right now?" asked Junhoe. 

"It's an entertainment company. Basically, we just started with a small studio before, and I'm a vocalist, and Jiwon hyung is a rapper. Both of us compose some songs, and it got popular. So, your father-in-law insists on supporting and sponsoring us to make a bigger company since our songs are all hits here. Do you know 'SUrF'? That is one of our biggest hits yoo~" explained Donghyuk excitedly. 

"Wow. So that masterpiece is one of yours. Yeah, I know that song. Actually, it's one of my personal favourites too, you know?" said Junhoe. 

"Really? Omg glad to know you loved it. I'll sign the CD and give it free to you later. Just don't sell it haha haha" said Donghyuk happily. "Hahahaha alright, I won't" replied Junhoe. 

"To answer your question accurately before we forget about it, Jiwon went out for a stroll, a habit he developed since he got home from Virginia. He said it helps him to calm down and feel more relaxed. We really worried about him before you came home. Now that you're here, I'm so happy Junhoe ya~" said Mrs. Kim. Junhoe just smile when he heard about it. 

"I'm glad as well, mom. I've been missing you guys like crazy" said Junhoe sincerely. "Oh and also, don't tell Jiwon that I'm home. I want to surprise him later and maybe cook for him some dinner perhaps? Just don't tell him that I'm here" asked Junhoe. "Sure man. Cool. No prob", utter Donghyuk with his mouth full of tteokbokki. Mr and Mrs Kim also nodded to Junhoe and continue to exchange some stories with Junhoe when he was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there Jornies! Thank you for staying and reading my fic~ love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Junhoe took a shower after the meal. He changed into more comfortable clothes he'd bring in his luggage. He requested to sleep in Jiwon's room. Junhoe refused Mr and Mrs Kim offer to buy another bed since Jiwon only has a single bed. Junhoe insisted he will purchase a new one of their choice once Jiwon comes home. 

He takes a look in the room, and he can see both of his and Jiwon's picture are framed beside the lamp table. There are many more of their childhood pictures been stick and decorate cutely near the corner of Jiwon's PC desk. He giggled when he remembered every memory of it. 

He went downstairs to help Mr and Mrs Kim, but both of them rejected him and told him to take a rest. Junhoe obeyed because they're still his parents as in-laws. He then talked with Donghyuk about those old times when Donghyuk and Jiwon first met. They laughed and exchanged stories until it was almost dinner time. It's 7 p.m. already, and he got worried. "When will he back home? Is he fine?" asked Junhoe when they're gathered at the dinner table for dinner. 

"I bet he won't come home for dinner as always. Plus, he had a late brunch, so he may be still stuck in the studio working on his new songs. He had been wanted to finish the songs since last week" shrugged Donghyuk. Junhoe just nod. 

It's 11.30 p.m. when Jiwon back home. 

"I'm home," he muttered softly. Tired faces and droopy eyes. Mentally and physically exhausted from the songs that he tried to finish. He went straight into the kitchen and grabs a glass of milk before proceeds to his bedroom. He opened the door without turning on the lights. He's been used to that, so he didn't mind at all. He starts to undress and take a shower. He then changes into shorts, still shirtless. He dropped himself onto the bed as he always does only this time there's someone under it with a loud 'aww' been shouted. 

"What the fuck, Jiwon? Are you crazy?! I'm sleeping here, and you dropped yourself like a dead man? How old are you? 5?" Junhoe uttered nonstop angrily as his adrenaline rises due to Jiwon's sudden actions. Junhoe then quickly switch on the table lamp for some lights. "And why the heck are you not switched on the lights at this hour once you've in?" Junhoe feels irritated with Jiwon's actions. Jiwon eyes widened and still can't believe that his Junhoe is there on his bed. He tried to push the thoughts away because he's been facing this hallucination a few times already. But Jiwon just can't tear his eyes apart from what he saw. He tried to reach 'his Junhoe's hallucination' and caressed Junhoe's cheeks. 

"Are you real?" asked Jiwon. He still can't believe he is touching Junhoe's real cheeks. Junhoe rolled his eyes but he can't resist the cute dumbfounded looks on Jiwon's face so he leans on harder on Jiwon's palms that caressed his cheeks while saying "Yes, I'm real and I'm here with you my handsome husband ya~" Junhoe's hand reached Jiwon's hands that caressed his cheeks and squeezes lightly to make sure Jiwon believe that he is real. 

"OMG YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK! Oh Lord, thank you very much for fulfilling my wishes and prayers all this while and bringing back my beautiful wife Junhoe to me! Thank you, Lord, thank you!" said Jiwon with his teary eyes. He didn't care anymore; he just let the tears rolled off his cheeks like a streaming waterfall. "I've waited for you so long, and I've missed you so much my wife~" sobs Jiwon. He hugs Junhoe and starts to pamper Junhoe's faces with kissed with 'I love you so much my wife' in every kiss that he left. Junhoe just giggled seeing his affectionate husband and never had he felt really loved. He wiped his husband tears away, with tender smiles on his face. 

"I love you, my handsome husband," said Junhoe while locking his eyes with Jiwon. "I love you so much my beautiful wife," uttered Jiwon and they shared a passionate kiss after. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we're done! How was it Jornies? Is it too cringe? I know right hehe ^^ sorry for ending it up like this~ hope you guys like it! Thank you for staying and reading this too! Love you guys! Kudos and comments warms me so hit me up!

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Tell me about it too! So this fic overall have 4 chapters and fully done written. I'll upload them every 4 days after this? Hope so. Thanks for reading my fic guys! You guys are the best. Love ya and Jornies for life!


End file.
